


Rejects

by haiiro51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: When a nuclear accident happened and tragedy struck Japan a weird phenomenon happened, some people became animals, some animals became people, and I, Oikawa Tooru got stuck somewhere in between.





	1. Chapter 1

When a nuclear accident happened and tragedy struck Japan a weird phenomenon happened, some people became animals, some animals became people, and I, Oikawa Tooru got stuck somewhere in between. I’m what scientists would call a “Reject”; rejected by both the human and animal race I got stuck between them, not human not an animal, but also both. I’m a red fox with my tail, ears and fangs sticking out of an otherwise completely human body. There is no way to transform into either a human or a fox; I’m just stuck with both. The Reject group is very small, but no one pays much notice to us. No one cares in particular why we’re stuck between two races; people are more concerned with the ones that got fully accepted by a race completely different from their own. However, gaining the status as a Reject means you’re completely a Reject; in every sense of that word. Humans don’t treat you as a human, animals don’t treat you as an animal, and you’re exactly what your name implies, rejected. Obviously, there are no laws protecting us rejects, nor does anyone show any sympathy towards us, people who’d show kindness to us get shunned out by their own kind, same goes for animals; hence why no one even tries, which is why in most cases we die out fairly quickly; not being able to work as a human would mean we can’t afford food or a place to stay; losing the fur and agility we once had as animals means we can’t stay in the wild either. So, naturally, most of my kind turn to crime, I’m no different, which is how I got myself into this mess, but to fully understand it we have to go a few days back. 

I was part of a small reject group; we stole every day but only how much we needed to get by; a few blankets, food, clothes; which is for our kind very unusual; some criminal groups start getting drunk with power which is how they meet their sad fate. You can’t steal a lot from humans before they track you down, and you can’t trick animals a lot before they realize either. Aware of those facts we tried to lay low as much as possible. Our leader was a very clever owl named Roxanne, she knew exactly where and what we could steal without getting into much trouble. Everyone in our pact trusted her a lot; she would scout our hideout every night alone, her white wings with a few grey feathers were her signature sign, she’s the only owl reject I’ve ever seen. 

One day, she told us she had a bit of a risky job for us, but that it should go smoothly. Most of the pact disagreed since we only did safe jobs. However, as the fox I am I was always up for some excitement; however, I was the only one. She didn’t want to let me go alone, but I managed to convince her. It was a small job, all I had to do was break into someone’s house, steal some things from the pastry and get out. It wasn’t something we’ve never done before so I didn’t understand where the risk was, I didn’t understand why no one wanted to go, I let it get to my head; I thought this was a safe job and that it would gain me some respect amongst the pact. I became cocky and I wasn’t even careful, I didn’t even try to be silent while breaking in. I made a rookie mistake due to carelessness. I broke the glass on the door and I pushed it open, I didn’t realize the stove was right next to the door until it was too late. The door made a loud BANG when it hit the stove, frightened I jumped and stepped right into the glass injuring my foot. I thought it wasn’t that bad, maybe no one was home, but when I heard running down the stairs I knew I was a goner; I couldn’t run because of my leg, I couldn’t fight back since humans always had weapons to threaten us with. I was ready to be tortured or turned right to the police, it was my fault anyway.

However, the human that came running down seemed relieved when he saw that it was a reject; his face slowly changed as he noticed the blood coming from my foot; then he ran upstairs again and came down fairly quickly. He lifted me and I didn’t even have the strength to fight back; the hunger finally getting to me. I was expecting him to throw me into some dark room; however he made a few steps and sat me down on a couch. He put my foot on his lap and proceeded to treat my wound. I was confused; I couldn’t find a single word to say in this situation. Humans were supposed to be evil creatures ready to kill us on sight, but here I am, getting help by someone, someone I wanted to steal from.

After he treated my wound, he got up without a word. He left the room but again came back after a few minutes; carrying something in his hand. As a half-animal I could smell what it was, he gave me the bag with a lot of meat in it. “Here” he said “I’m guessing you were hungry, so take it”. I just stood there, too shocked to even move or say a word. After a few minutes of me staring at him then the bag, he pressed it against my chest and said “Take it”. I managed to mutter a small “Thank you” before trying to leave the house. However, because of my injured foot, I fell the second I tried to get up. The kind human helped me back to the couch with a worried expression. “I guess you’ll have to stay here for a while before going back”; the second he said that the people from my pact came to mind; some of them starving in the cold. I thanked him for the kindness but explained the situation and said I couldn’t possibly leave them any longer without food. The man put a jacket on, took the food and said “Where are they? I’ll take the food to them; you’re in no state to do so”. I was worried about my group, but he was right, I wouldn’t be able to help them with the position I’m in; I reluctantly told him their whereabouts and he left the house, I heard his running footsteps for a few short seconds until they disappeared. I couldn’t help but laugh at this human, showing such kindness to me made me think I might not be a reject after all. “What an interesting guy” is the last thing I though before falling asleep while waiting for the stranger in his warm house on his comfortable couch.


	2. Roxanne Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I think Roxanne is going to be an important part of the story, I've decided to dedicate a chapter to her, explain her situation and her past.  
> If you want to see what she looks like you can see her [here](https://haiiro51.tumblr.com/post/162715630733/rejects-chapters-2-fandom-haikyuu-characters) .
> 
> Also if you'd like to follow Roxanne's story it'll be posted on my [Tumblr](https://haiiro51.tumblr.com/)/[Instragram](https://www.instagram.com/haiiro51/?hl=en) every once in a while so do check it out! :)

My name is Roxanne, I was an owl, however being denied by my own race I’m now part of a small group of Rejects taking residence in Japan. I’ve been chosen as their leader without my consent, however I can’t argue about it. They all see me as a dependable, safe and collected person, but in truth that isn’t the case at all. 

When I became a Reject a few years ago, I was lost. I didn’t understand my situation and my whole new look seemed strange. My small wings were now twice their size, probably so they could support my new weight and height. I had a body I wasn’t used to and in truth I wasn’t able to control it very well, I couldn’t walk on my new legs and I couldn’t get used to my new wings either. Everything seemed unnatural to me, it seemed as if I wasn’t looking at myself.  
Even the people who were supposed to support me my whole life, my parents and siblings, turned their backs to me while seeing my new strange form. Honestly, I don’t blame them anymore, it’s not like they could recognize me or even make out my voice which was no longer capable of making the sounds I needed. I wasn’t able to communicate with my family, thus I was left all alone.  
Wandering the woods I used to love, listening to the sounds that I used to be able to understand, now all made me feel so lonely and lost. I managed to fly up to a branch after a lot of effort. I began to think about the situation, I began to make out this new body I was given.  
As far as I could tell most things from my owl form were gone, leaving only a trace with the wings and a few lost feathers along my body. I had an additional pair of limbs close to my wings, I didn’t quite understand what they were for but they allowed me to hold things, something I wasn’t able to do before. The lower limbs had the same function as my owl limbs, walking, but they looked completely different and they were extremely difficult to get used to, I kept falling and tripping dozens of times before I got the hang of it, but they were long and allowed me to pass long distances much quicker. The wings, even though they kept the same color as my owl ones, were different. I couldn’t get used to the size and after falling twice I lost the confidence to even try again, I made up with the fact that I might never be able to roam the skies again; but I was satisfied with the small distances I could cover with them if I tried hard. I had new features on my face, my beak was gone and I was given lips; I understood that the function was the same but there were new things I recognized as teeth, because of the canine animals in the forest I knew what they were for even though their size and shape were different.  
During the next few days I learned that I now needed much more food and water to get by. After encountering a few people whose bodies looked similar to mine, I realized that I don’t understand the language they use and I couldn’t communicate with them either; however, I doubt they were up for chit-chat considering how terrified every single one of them looked upon seeing me. I quickly realized I wasn’t wanted by the owl race or the new race I happened to find myself in.  
I was thinking about the reason why I was rejected by the owl race, and why the new race didn’t accept me either, but I couldn’t figure it out. I kept thinking about it for a few sunsets and sunrises but I couldn’t find the answer. When I realized I should leave the forest that’s giving me such troublesome thoughts and uneasy feelings water came streaming out of my eyes. As an owl this never happened to me before and I couldn’t make out what it meant, however I remember my chest and stomach tightening and the water not stopping for a while. In all honesty, I was frightened but I didn’t even have the strength to worry about it, I just sat there and let the water stream down my cheeks. When it finally stopped, I decided I should try flying away; maybe find a place where the people aren’t scared of me, a place where I could learn the language and maybe coexist with them.  
After climbing on a branch, I braced myself and tried flying. I actually managed to keep my balance for a few minutes, but then I found myself falling through the branches of a tree. I couldn’t bring myself to get up so I just continued to lay under the tree looking up at the sky, I remember a strange feeling overwhelming me, a feeling I never felt before.  
But, a face soon appeared before mine, it was a woman. She seemed different from the people I encountered before then, but she spoke their language. She helped me sit up and I quickly saw a few lost scales covering bits of her body, I assume she was a lizard that got rejected by her own race, in other words, she was similar to me.  
I learned her name was Lisa, and she gave me my name, Roxanne. Lisa continued to teach me things, the language was the most difficult to learn. She kept showing me things and saying what they are, making me repeat them over and over again. When I got the hang of it, I asked her about the things I didn’t understand. She told me my new limbs were hands; she told me what I’m supposed to eat to be full quicker, she taught me how to prepare the food, how to check if the water was healthy.  
She also explained what the water from my eyes meant, she said they’re called tears and that they start leaving your eyes when you feel sad, when you miss someone or something or if you’re hurt and in pain. She also said that tears don’t have to mean you’re sad but can also mean you’re extremely happy, however that was not a feeling I experienced yet so I didn’t quite understand. She also explained what I felt when I looked up to the sky as nostalgia, when you want or miss something you can’t have anymore, when you remember something you want to do again or something like that.  
She kept making me train my wings, she told me I first had to get used to how the wind feels on them before attempting flight. We kept training on ground, just moving my wings, making wind, small flights before attempting something bigger, and sure enough Lisa was right and I was able to fly again. While I was roaming the sky above the forest I saw Lisa waving to me from below with a big smile on her face, and at that moment a few tears left my eyes, at that moment I experienced true happiness. I found an ally, someone who was willing to help me in this confusion.  
Since then, I and Lisa have always been together, never leaving each other’s sides for too long; she’s the person that knows me best and I can’t be more grateful to her.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning I was awaken by the stranger with a meal. He helped me sit up and then we ate in silence. After breakfast he told me how it went with my group last night; honestly I was too scared to ask him about it but I'm glad he mentioned it. He said everyone was nice and thankful for the amount of food he gave them. He says the only one who seemed suspicious over the whole matter was one with wings, I quickly realized he was talking about Roxanne, but he said she didn't do anything unpleasant and thanked him in the end. I was happy that it worked out well, but I also felt guilty that I was somewhere safe and warm while my comrades were struggling. Plus I knew I shouldn't take advantage of the strangers’ kindness. 

While I was deep in thought about what to do, the stranger kneeled before me, put his hand out and said "My name is Iwaizumi, and yours?" at that moment I realized that I really didn't even ask about my saviors name and felt extremely embarrassed. "I'm Oikawa" is all I managed to say after a few minutes of awkward silence and his staring at me. He smiled and said pleased to meet you while glancing at his own hand at which point I realized I should grasp it, it was that weird hand-shake thing humans did. We didn't talk much, I honestly didn't know what to ask or talk about. I never before had the chance to talk to a human; I didn't know what they'd like to talk about. The only reason I knew their language was because Roxanne and Lisa insisted we needed to know it to be able to communicate within the group. I did notice him glancing at my tail and ears every few minutes. 

Does he think they're fake? Does he want to touch them? Do they make him feel uncomfortable? After the 50th glance I mustered up the courage to ask him. He just laughed nervously and said "It's just, um, I think they're cute, that's all" before he hurriedly left the room. I felt my whole face flush, it was the first time someone said something like that to me. "What an interesting guy" I whispered to myself before he walked back into the room. He placed my leg on his lap again and changed my bandage. 

We agreed that my stay would be short; I insisted I leave right after the bandage change but he refused my request. He said he would never be able to let a wounded person go so easily and that I really should stay until my leg was healed. I was obviously grateful, but a part of me couldn’t not be suspicious of his actions. Humans were supposed to be horrible creatures, ones that hunt and kill with no regard, ones that discriminate and shun out, so why was I here getting such kind treatment from one? A part of me couldn’t help but think he had ulterior motives; evil ones; and I was extremely ashamed and furious with that doubtful part of myself.   
But on the other hand, I had no proof that it wasn’t like that, so I decided to be on guard the whole time I was in his care; after all I had bad encounters and experiences with humans even before I became a Reject. Cases where they killed animals in the forest weren’t uncommon. But I couldn’t help but wonder if Rejects had such adversities towards humans because of their previous experiences with them while they were still full animals; and I wondered if we were rejected because humans were frightened that our -animal instincts were too strong to function normally with them? 

I was so deep in thought that I didn’t even notice Iwaizumi left the house; I don’t doubt he tried saying goodbye and where he was headed but I didn’t hear him nor notice he was gone. By the time I noticed, I wonder how long he’d been absent already. I couldn’t help but wonder where he was, and what he was doing. Was that the doubtful part of me again, I wonder. 

In all honesty, Iwaizumi just seemed too nice to be real, taking in a wounded Reject and taking care of him? Unthinkable, who would save someone that was about to steal something from them? And on the other hand, the fact that Roxanne said it was too dangerous and that I shouldn’t do it alone kept bothering me. What exactly was dangerous about this? I kept feeling this uneasy feeling and I didn’t like it. Somehow my instincts kept telling me I should get out of there; but I choose to trust in the thing before me, the person before me. I couldn’t comprehend how someone so nice might be plotting something and on the other hand why would he treat me so nicely just to kill me? Wouldn’t it have been easier for him to do it on the spot? He wouldn’t have waster valuable food and medicine on me that way; plus he even agreed to provide food and clothes for my group of Rejects while I was away. 

I choose to stay, to go against my instincts to neglect my doubtful side and to trust the kind man before me. Will it be a decision I’ll later regret I can’t say for sure, however it was the decision I’d made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delayed update, really couldn't find the motivation to do it; but I'm quite happy how it turned out in the end, hope you also enjoy it ;c


End file.
